


Far Away No Longer

by Merfilly



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Aliens, Charity Auctions, Comfort, F/F, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana is homesick, and seeks the one who makes it go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. In this, Shayera nor Diana dated the men of their team, though they did flirt. 
> 
> 2\. Written for Hurricane Sandy Relief for statuepup on Livejournal

Shayera was watching the Earth from an observation port, her wings furled in tight to her body. Diana was hesitant to approach her; it was still difficult to know where the boundaries were in their relationship. Both were easily set off into tempers, and Diana did not want a fight today.

She did want company, though, as she knew it was fast approaching the festival of the shortest day and longest night on her home island. Most days, she managed to forget that she was in exile, but sometimes, such as now, she longed for home.

Shayera had protected her from the worst of the homesickness. During their estrangement just after the invasion, Diana had known she was being stubbornly foolish the first time she went to reach for her communicator to hear a friendly voice on the other end telling her it was okay to feel melancholy at being so far from home... and had to stop because Shayera was no longer on the League.

Making up her mind, Diana walked to the port and stood near enough that she could reach out and touch Shayera, but not so close as to crowd her should she unfurl her wings from their defensive tuck.

"Can't sleep up here," she said, to invite conversation.

Shayera didn't answer, though, nor did she move. Diana managed to contain her sigh, and just looked out into the depths of space, away from Earth. She tried not to think about the festival, about her mother, or about the games that would even now be leading up to the main events. Of course, the more she tried not to think on it, the more she did, settling tension into her shoulders and jaw.

"You're thinking hard," Shayera said, her voice disrupting the silence at last.

"I don't want to be," Diana admitted.

"Neither do I," Shayera responded softly, fingers closing the distance to take Diana's lightly. "Care to help us both stop?" She turned enough to see the Amazon instead of the Earth as their hands touched and then entwined.

Diana nodded once, preferring whatever she could take of Shayera's company to the images of what she could not have with her people.

Together, they left the observation room for Shayera's cabin, where the furniture took into account her wings.

`~`~`~`~`

Diana shivered as Shayera's lips moved along the edge of one of her magic bracers, still amazed at how well the other woman could coax her body into responses. A light sweat was cooling on their skin, testament to the fierce loving they had already shared, yet Shayera's tender kisses were bringing Diana's body back to near fever pitch. She moved hungrily beneath her lover, feeling the pressure of Shayera's thigh against her own pubic bone. The friction and force there were deliciously promising as Shayera held Diana's hands up above her head and continued to tease with lips and tongue along the meeting point of steel and skin.

"Shayera," Diana whispered, half-pleading for her lover to satiate her.

"Shh," the winged woman told her, auburn hair falling around both their faces as Shayera moved just enough to bring those kisses to Diana's lips. The soft, light kiss became hungry when Diana pushed herself harder against the leg pinning her so pleasantly. Shayera let go of Diana's wrists to support herself better on one elbow, freeing her other hand to quest down to a firm breast. Diana moaned into their kiss as Shayera's thumb and forefinger caught the nipple, tweaking it with careful strength.

"More," Diana demanded when the kiss ended, making Shayera smile. 

"Greedy." However, Shayera did not keep her waiting, as she began moving, starting a slow grind between them. Where slickly delicate flesh met strong muscles, the fiery pleasure grew with each motion. Diana writhed under the pressure, eyes closing in ecstasy. The dance of hungry flesh continued until both women cried out, muscles clenching with the force of their shared pleasure.

Careful of her weight, Shayera settled over her lover, head resting on Diana's shoulder. The afterglow of loving led Diana to stroke along one wing's inner feathers. She loved the way they felt, and could spend hours helping Shayera groom them.

"Stay," Shayera said sleepily.

"I don't want to leave," Diana agreed, relaxing into the rest pulling at her now.

`~`~`~`~`

A quiet breakfast shared in the solitude of Shayera's cabin felt as if it were cementing a new era for Diana. She had awakened to the cuddling closeness of a warm body, thinking only of how good it felt to be right where she was.

There hadn't been any anger, no remorse, not a shred of longing for something else.

"Shayera?" Diana began, just to see if she was just too full of the wonderful night before.

"Yes?"

"Are we... a thing, as Flash would say?"

Shayera's mouth quirked, then she nodded. "Are you through flirting with Batman?"

Diana laughed at her. "Only if you're done flirting with both Green Lantern and Vixen."

That got them both laughing, before Shayera reached out to catch both of Diana's hands. "Last night, I was questioning myself. I know some of my people live. I know they will find a new world. I know they will need others, and I know I could start a new life, so … so that I could give something of myself to them."

Those words made Diana's heart clench. She did not want to lose Shayera, yet... even with the bitterness of the invasion behind them, Diana could see how Shayera might feel it was her duty.

"But then you were there." Shayera caressed along the back of Diana's hands with her thumbs. "And I knew that I stay here not out of a feeling of having nowhere to go, but because this is home. You are my … girlfriend?" She tried the word on, then shook her head. Later, they could discuss what 'thing' they really were. "The team is my family. Earth is my home."

"Oh." Diana squeezed both of Shayera's hands, then moved closer. "I was missing the island, Shayera, when I came to find you. It's close to one of our festivals, and I did not want to be alone... but you were the only one I wanted to be with."

Shayera let go of Diana's hands to actually pull her into an embrace, wings closing around her. "I'm here, and I won't be going anywhere unless you let go of me, Diana."

"Never," Diana immediately decreed, before claiming Shayera's lips to seal the contract between them.


End file.
